five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Rakuen's Chief Tax Collectors
Introduction The four Chief Tax Collectors of Konton's kingdom, Rakuen, are members Yoku's Court one of the Nine Dark Circles and his personal soldiers. They are the main antagonists of the Taxes Arc. Members Ryukaku (De Facto Leader) The Azure Dragon of the East. He is a tall, well built middle aged man with azure colored hair in a ponytail and a beard. Toragashira The White Tiger of the West. Is a young looking man with half white and half black hair and has tribal tattoos on his face. Toritsubasa The Crimson Bird of the South. A lanky man with a very effeminate appearance. He has multi colored feathers adorning his long red hair and face. Gekkame The Black Tortoise of the North. Is a tall seven or eight foot man that's extremely bulky. He has spiky black hair. Group Strength As Court members who serve directly under one of the Nine Dark Circles, all four Tax Collectors are incredibly powerful fighters. According to Chitsujo, who was speaking to Nico Robin at the time, Court members are strong enough to fight direct subordinates of the Four Emperors, like Jesus Burgess and win.Two of their members, Gekkame and Toritsubasa, managed to fight evenly with Nico Robin, a pirate with a bounty of 130,000,000 Beris and Anko Mitarashi, a Special Jonin and ex-apprentice of the Sannin, Orochimaru. Not only that, but they managed to overwhelm them both several times in the fight when it was clear that they were holding back the entire fight. The de facto leader, Ryukaku, easily killed Supernova Urouge with a single kick to the chest that stopped the man's heart. In spite of their power, however, most of them are utterly terrified of their boss, Yoku. Meanwhile, the only one who isn't frightened of them is Ryukaku as Yoku uses as him a means to get the others to do their job. According to Chitsujo as they are strong enough to take on the elites of all 4 worlds such as Soul Reaper Captains, Wizard Saints, S-Class Wizards, Kage, Elite Jonin and Direct Subordinates of Emperor Crews. Missions 'Sabotage alliance food supply: Failed' They were tasked to destroy the Alliance's Crop fields and thus starve them to death by Konton. They did this by using Dance Powder to make it rain in Crocus constantly thus stopping the rain from reaching the west of Fiore thus causing drought. However their plan was eventually discovered Nico Robin and Anko Mitarashi with the help of Hibiki Lates, Shiho and Nemu Kurotsuchi. Their plan was stopped by Haredas who countered the effects of the Dance powder. Thus their mission ended in failure. 'Extort Money from Civilians : Succeeded ' Their second Mission was extort taxes from the citizens of Fiore. They did infiltrating going undercover as immigrants from the country of Bosco and making deal with Minister Vitai who was in charge of the Treasury Department and going undercover as Tax Collectors from the said department. They would then go to their hideout and transfer the money to their kingdom. Though they fulfilled this job without fail, one their members Gekkame who had a habit of killing the civilians he extorted. Which was eventually what got them caught by the Alliance and lead to fail their first mission. Though they able extort good amount of money from citizens in end which gave the mission a success. Trivia * The title "Court" was given to ND2014 by series reader Lewis, also known as Jazzlover20 on Deviantart. * The names and titles of these men are directly inspired by the Four Symbols of mythological Chinese creatures. ** Ryukaku: Azure Dragon ** Toragashira: White Tiger ** Toritsubasa: Vermillion Bird ** Gekkame: Black Tortoise Category:Watcher's Race Category:Coalition Category:Courts Category:SS-Class Fighters Category:Five World War Series Category:Rakuen Category:Coalition Teams Category:Rakuen's Chief Tax Collectors